Identity
by waterbendergrl
Summary: When Aang finally gets captured by Zuko, Katara disguises as one of Zuko's soldiers. Better than it sounds! Zutara. Katara's POV
1. Chapter 1

Identity

I had to do this. Aang was captured, I was the only bender left in our group and Sokka was well Sokka. I looked down the hill and saw the soldiers taking away a small boy, Aang. He hadn't even started learning earthbending. (A/C: it's before they find Toph). He had been captured only a few minutes ago. We were off guard. We had just gotten back to camp as the sun was setting. We were going to celebrate his 13th or really 113th birthday. He had been so excited. He even made the cake all by himself. He told us 'the secret to the cake is in the gooey center.' As Monk Gyatso would have put it. But he won't be celebrating a happy 13th birthday. He'll be spending it in a dark cold cell with no happiness or cake. They were monsters. Every single one of them. But I had to do this. I looked over at Sokka and nodded my head, as did he. Slowly we went down the hill. We hid behind a bush and started throwing rocks at them. They talked and a few of them started walking up to us. Good. As they got closer we threw more rocks and they started chasing us. I stuck my thumb up to Sokka, as did he. We split up and two of the guards followed Sokka one followed me. I started running through the woods, trying to find the stream I found earlier. I ran through some bushes and found it. I kept lashing out water whips at the man until finally he fainted. I took out the knife and opened up where his chest was. I looked away and stuck it in. I pulled it out and cleaned it off with water. I started taking off my water tribe clothes and slipping on the mans clothing. Luckily the man that chased me was pretty young so I fit into his clothing quite easily. I took off the tunic and armor closing my eyes and pushing his body into the bushes so I didn't see him nude. I got the knife then and cut off almost all of my hair, constantly telling myself that it would grow back. I slipped on his tunic and armor and started walking off, having the metal clunk all the way. Finally I made it back to where Sokka and I had split up and saw two men sitting, probably annoyed.

"Lee!" said one soldier. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, um." I said trying to deepen my voice. "That waterbender got pretty far in the woods and I didn't want her to uh get away."

"Whatever." said the other. "We better get back to Zuko or else he'll get really mad."

"Yeah." I said hurrying along. Suddenly I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Lee, you alright?" said one of the guys.

"Yeah, you seem different." said another. "Did you shrink or something?"

"No, I just uh…" I started to say. "Never mind, we better get back to Prince Zuko." I started walking again having my armor or "Lee's" armor clunk around. The other soldiers just looked at me then each other knowing something was different. Finally after what seemed like forever we made it back to the ship. I panted as I walked up the plank.

"Hold up, Lee." said one guy. "Something is up, what is it. Normally you can take all this walking and now it's like you just arrived here."

"Well, I have been eating a lot of fire flakes." I said having my voice pretty deep.

"Lee, I told you those are bad for you!" said one guy shaking his head.

"What took you men so long!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

"We saw the two water peasant who traveled with the Avatar." said one. I became a little mad as he said this.

"Yeah, probably trying to get their friend the Avatar back." said another. I looked away not wanting him to recognize me.

"Hey, theirs something different about you." Zuko said cautiously to me.

"Hmm?" I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you cadet." he said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"Oh uh… sorry." I said trying my best to deepen my voice.

"Now go back to your room cadet." he said walking up the plank. Well at least now he wasn't calling me peasant.

"Come on Lee." said one of the guys.

"What." I said.

"Uh we need to go to our rooms!" said another. "Or have you forgotten where it is?"

"Uh…" I said a little guilty.

"You forgot." said a guy. "Okay, I'll take you there." He started walking off and I followed him until finally I was to a small room. I opened it and looked inside. It had a mattress, a few banners and a small drawer. "Well night Lee."

"Night." I said. As he closed the door I started exploring the room, trying to find anything that would tell about "Lee." I then found a journal that had tons of little entries in it. It began with he was being recruited to Prince Zuko's ship in his search for the Avatar. He had a sister named Acaria who was a young firebender. It then said he made two friends. One's name was Raph and he told him not to eat fire flakes. The other's name was Hown and he liked to fight a lot. Those must have been the two guys who'd waited for me or "Lee." I took off the armor so that I was only in a tunic. I got into bed and closed my eyes knowing what I had to do. I slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

A/C: Well, do you like the first chapter? You'll never guess how and when I thought of this fanfiction. It was during Star Gate SG1!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, oh and kml9876, Zuko didn't notice she had blue eyes because it was dark out!

* * *

I woke up to Zuko yelling for us to get up. I stepped outside my room and saw tons of men walking through the hallways. I followed them and eventually got to a set of doors. I walked through them and saw tons of people eating food. I walked over to where they were serving food and was given like everyone else a stale biscuit and a burnt fish. I walked over to a table with a group of guys who were waving to me. 

"Hey Lee!" said Raph. "Sit down." I sat down and started eating the fish getting the worse part over with. Besides being burnt, old and full of small bones which got very annoying, the fish wasn't that bad. I then started eating the biscuit and looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I said swallowing the biscuit.

"It's just…" Raph began to say.

"It's just your acting really strange." Town blurted out. "Yesterday you forgot where your room was and you've had the same room for TWO years."

"What." said Raph. "Did that waterbender knock the memory out of you?" The men started laughing and Town slapped me in the back which hurt pretty bad. I joined in with them trying to fit in. I got up and was about to walk off when a guy grabbed my hand.

"Hey were ya' going?" he said looking at me.

"To my room." I said deepening my voice. I started walking off,went to "my" room and sat down looking around. I took out the journal and started reading it. I suddenly felt a bit guilty. I read that he wanted to go home to his family and that he missed his parents. He wrote about a girl from the fire nation that he liked and that when he got back he was going to tell her. I snapped myself out of it and told myself that it was all meant to be. I hid the journal just as Town burst through the door. "What?" I said a little surprised by his entrance.

"Prince Zuko is assigning jobs." he said. "If you get their last you get left with the worse job, remember."

"Oh yeah." I said lying. I rushed off with him but unfortunately he was a faster runner and got their before me. I came outside, on the deck, and saw that everyone was already doing their jobs.

"Your late." said Zuko surprising me a bit.

"Huh." I said spinning around.

"Your late." he said as he started to walk over to me. "Again."

"What's my job?" I asked hesitantly.

"Your coming shopping with me and my uncle." he said as he walked into a hallway. I stood their waiting for Zuko and his uncle to show up and finally they came. "Come on uncle, lets get this over with."

"Okay." he said looking at me.

"Hey, do you know where those two water peasants are?" Zuko asked me. "I don't want them getting in the way of me bringing the Avatar home."

"No." I lied deepening my voice. We walked around and after a while I could barely hold up the supplies.

"You know what this place reminds me of?" he said looking around the market.

"What?" I asked.

"The market where the water peasantstole that scroll." he said. "I wonder if she got that scroll back?" he said.

_If he remembered the scroll than did he also remember…the interrogation?_

"I know she got her mother's precious little necklace back." he said tauntingly. I was getting so mad and felt like any second I would explode and blow my cover. I was so mad if I were a firebender the boxes I was holding would've been ashes by now. I felt like just smacking him right across the face. I just took a deep breath though and told myself to do it for Aang. I breathed out still furious. Finally, after a few hours of walking and listening to Zuko insult me we got back to the ship.

"Men!" he yelled to some of the soldiers. "Take these boxes to the right room!"

"Where should I put this?" I asked deepening my voice.

"That would be my tea." Iroh said. He took the box and walked off with it.

"I think I'll be heading back to my room." I said to Zuko.

"Okay." he said.


End file.
